


Nap

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spud unexpectedly catches sight of a familiar figure taking a nap before a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

The room set aside for the wrestlers to hang out or simply relax in before the start of show had everything even the pickiest of individuals could desire. Several large comfortable leather couches were carefully placed to create pockets of space, a fridge filled with a variety of healthy snacks and cold beverages and one whole wall was taken up with a large screen tv hooked up to several gaming consoles. Normally a hive of activity it was nearly deserted due to a general meeting, only one lone occupant was left peacefully sleeping on the couch tucked into the furthest corner.

Hurrying through the doors Spud grimaced at finding the room empty, the bloody rental car breaking down had made him late for the first time in his career. For a while he’d truly feared he’d have to make the dreaded ‘no show’ phone call, fortunately it appeared all he would miss was the usual rubbish general meeting. Heading for one of the many cabinets lining the wall he dropped his duffle bag, steps faltering as he spotted the sleeping man for the first time. 

Breath catching Spud moved closer, the man’s face was half covered by a hoodie but he knew that mouth, that nose… Ethan Carter the Third, ex-best friend, current enemy and man he was still very much in love with. Chewing on his bottom lip, eyes greedily drifting along Ethan’s body his heart jumped on spying the small sliver of skin exposed from where the hoodie had risen up. Something about the vulnerability of Ethan’s position made him want to protect the other man and fighting against the more sensible urge to just leave he tentatively reached out and gently tugged the hoodie back in place, squeaking embarrassingly when Ethan’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Dragged off balance he half fell on top of the other man, trapped by Ethan’s firm grip as the bigger man glowered at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Growling Ethan half sat up, dragging the smaller man with him. Startled out of his nap he was in a filthy mood made worse by the small part of his mind that admired how very blue Spud’s eyes were.

Awkwardly kneeling half on the couch and half over Ethan’s lap Spud steadied himself against his chest, trying not to get distracted by the solid muscles under his palm or the achingly familiar scent of the other man’s cologne. Swallowing heavily under the anger in Ethan’s dark eyes he had to clear his throat before he could speak, “I wasn’t doing anything.” Tugging to free his arm he muffled a groan when Ethan’s grip tightened painfully in response, “bloody hell Ethan, let go, you’re hurting me.”

Despite his anger Ethan couldn’t help but respond to the pain in Spud’s voice, easing his grip slightly, “you were standing over me while I was asleep Spud.” Shaking the arm in his grasp he yanked the smaller man closer, lowering his voice menacingly, “I won’t ask again, what were you going to do?” 

Looking away Spud fought down a blush, “I was fixing your shirt.” Rolling his eyes at Ethan’s huff of disbelief he poked the other man challengingly in the chest, “unlike you Ethan, I don’t just attack people that are defenseless.” Meeting those cold dark eyes his heart clenched in pain, even after all this time it hurt to no longer see the affection Ethan used to look at him with. Sighing, tired of the whole situation he stopped fighting to pull free and slumped into the bigger man’s grip, “I don’t want to fight with you Ethan.”

Frowning Ethan realized for the first time how close he was holding Spud, the smaller man practically straddling his lap and radiating such sheer unhappiness it set his protective instincts flaring. Groaning, irritated at himself for caring he stood, pulling Spud up with him, having to shift his grip to the other man’s waist to steady him as he stumbled, “well lucky for you Spud I’m not in the mood to fight either.” It was the wistfulness in the way Spud looked up at him that had his usual iron-clad control slipping, reaching out he gently smoothed back a lock of blond hair, gaze dropped to Spud’s mouth as the smaller man swayed towards him.

Clutching the sleeve of Ethan’s hoodie Spud unconsciously stood a little taller, lips parting as the mood in the air shifted from anger to something more electric. “I’m glad to hear …” trailing off as Ethan tugged him closer with a large hand pressed possessively against his back he shivered at the heat in the other man’s eyes.

On the verge of throwing caution to the wind and kissing Spud’s tempting mouth Ethan cursed as the distant thumps of the meeting breaking up reached his ears. Hiding his own disappointment he pulled away, smirking at Spud’s frustrated whimper, “better luck next time tiger.” Straightening up he chucked Spud under the jaw, turning away with a chuckle from the smaller man’s furious scowl at his arrogant tone.

“Git,” taking a deep breath Spud willed his pulse to settle, heat slowly fading from his skin as he moved away and rifled around in his suitcase for something to do. Trying not to be too angry for allowing Ethan to get to him like that he put on a cheerful face as a flood of other wrestlers entered the room. Catching one last fleeting glimpse of Ethan as he used the chaos to slip out unnoticed he cursed himself for being stupid enough to still be in love with Ethan Carter the Third.


End file.
